kornfandomcom-20200214-history
1997 dates
METALLICA'S POOR TOURING ME U.S.A. '''(Supporting) 01.02.97 - Delta Center, Salt Lake City, UT 01.04.97 - America West Arena, Phoenix, AZ 01.05.97 - America West Arena, Phoenix, AZ 01.06.97 - Pan Am Center, Las Cruces, NM 01.08.97 - Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM 01.10.97 - Thomas & Mack Center, Las Vegas, NV 01.11.97 - Sports Arena, San Diego, CA '''1997 EUROPEAN TOUR (1ST LEG) with The Urge and Incubus 01.21.97 - Markthalle, Hamburg, Germany 01.22.97 - Schlachtof, Brussels, Belgium 01.21.97 - Barrowlands, Glasgow, Scotland 01.25.97 - Manchester Academy, Manchester, UK 01.26.97 - Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, UK 01.27.97 - Rock City, Nottingham, UK 01.29.97 - Town & Country, Leeds, UK 01.30.97 - Newcastle University, Newcastle, UK 01.31.97 - Bristol University, Bristol, UK 02.02.97 - Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands 02.04.97 - Vega, Copenhagen, Denmark 02.05.97 - Gino, Stockholm, Sweden - [POSTER] 02.06.97 - Rockefeller Music Hall, Oslo, Norway 02.08.97 - So 36, Berlin, Germany 02.09.97 - Nachtwerk, Munich, Germany 02.10.97 - Messepalast, Vienna, Austria 02.13.97 - Palamido, Milan, Italy 02.14.97 - Espace Julien, Marseille, France 02.15.97 - Le Bikini, Toulouse, France 02.17.97 - KTDRAL, Madrid, Spain 02.18.97 - Zeleste, Barcelona, Spain 02.20.97 - NPA TV Show, Paris, France 02.21.97 - La Laiterie, Strasbourg, France 02.22.97 - Zenith, Paris, France 02.23.97 - Live Music Hall, Cologne, Germany 02.24.97 - Brixton Academy, London, UK LIFE IS PEACHY TOUR '97 with Limp Bizkit and Helmet 03.06.97 - Mesa Amphitheatre, Mesa, AZ 03.08.97 - Mammoth Events Center, Denver, CO 03.09.97 - Memorial Hall, Kansas City, MO 03.11.97 - State Palace Theatre, New Orleans, LA 03.12.97 - Pensacola Bayfront Arena, Pensacola, FL - [POSTER] 03.13.97 - Entertainment Hall, Tampa, FL 03.14.97 - Univ. of Central Florida, Orlando, FL 03.15.97 - Classic Center, Athens, GA 03.17.97 - Brewery, Louisville, KY 03.18.97 - Hara Arena, Dayton, OH 03.20.97 - The Rave, Milwaukee, WI 03.21.97 - Roy Wilkins Auditorium, St. Paul, MN 03.22.97 - Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL 03.24.97 - James A. Rhodes Arena, Akron, OH 03.25.97 - Warehouse, Toronto, ON 03.27.97 - Central Maine Civic Center, Lewiston, ME 03.28.97 - Weston Auditorium, Fitchburg, MA (w/ Powerman 5000, Helmet) AUSTRALIAN DATES 05.01.97 - Auckland, New Zealand 05.02.97 - Christchurch, New Zealand 05.05.97 - Brisbane, Australia 05.06.97 - Sydney, Australia 05.07.97 - Festival Hall, Melbourne, Australia 1997 EUROPEAN TOUR (2ND LEG) with Limp Bizkit and Helmet 05.16.97 - Dynamo Open Air Festival, Eindhoven, Holland 05.17.97 - Pinkpop Festival, Landgraaf, Holland 05.19.97 - Aston Villa Leisure Centre, Birmingham, UK 05.21.97 - Manchester Apollo, Manchester, UK 05.22.97 - Glasgow SECC, Glasgow, Scotland 05.23.97 - Newport Centre, Newport, Wales 05.25.97 - Stanmer Park, Brighton, UK 05.26.97 - l'Aeronef, Lille, France 05.27.97 - Le Gibus, Rouen, France 06.02.97 - Exo 7, Petit Quevilly, France 06.03.97 - Brixton Academy, London, UK (w/ Pitch Shifter) 06.07.97 - Go Bang Festival, Lubeck, Germany 06.08.97 - Go Bang Festival, Offenbach, Germany LOLLAPALOOZA '97 with Jane's Addiction, Tool, Snoop Dogg, Tricky and Prodigy 06.25.97 - Coral Sky Amphitheater, West Palm Beach, FL 06.27.97 - Lakewood Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA 06.28.97 - Blockbuster Pavilion, Charlotte, NC 06.29.97 - Walnut Creek Amphitheater, Raleigh, NC 07.01.97 - GTE Amphitheater, Virgina Beach, VA 07.02.97 - Nissan Pavilion, Washington, D.C. 07.04.97 - Canada's Wonderland, Toronto, ON 07.05.97 - Darien Lakes Amphitheater, Buffalo, NY 07.08.97 - Great Woods Amphitheater, Boston, MA 07.11.97 - Randall's Island, New York, NY 07.12.97 - Entertainment Center, Camden, NJ 07.13.97 - Meadows Amphitheater, Hartford, CT 07.15.97 - Pine Knob Amphitheater, Detroit, MI 07.16.97 - Pine Knob Amphitheater, Detroit, MI 07.18.97 - Blossom Music Center, Cleveland, OH 07.19.97 - Post-Gazette Pavilion, Pittsburgh, PA Munky fell ill with viral meningitis and was hospitalized forcing Korn to drop out of the tour. 07.20.97 - Polaris Amphitheater, Columbus, OH - CANCELLED 07.22.97 - Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH - CANCELLED 07.23.97 - Deer Creek Music Center, Noblesville, IN - CANCELLED 07.25.97 - New World Music Center, Tinley Park, IL - CANCELLED 07.26.97 - Val-Du-Lakes Amphitheater, Mears, MI - CANCELLED 07.27.97 - Alpine Valley Music Theater, East Troy, WI - CANCELLED 07.29.97 - Sandstone Amphitheatre, Bonner Springs, KS - CANCELLED 07.30.97 - Riverport Amphitheatre, St. Louis, MO - CANCELLED 07.31.97 - Starwood Amphitheatre, Nashville, TN - CANCELLED 08.02.97 - Starplex Amphitheatre, Dallas, TX - CANCELLED 08.03.97 - Texas Sky Park, Corpus Christi, TX - CANCELLED 08.06.97 - Desert Sky Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ - CANCELLED 08.08.97 - G.H. Blockbuster Pavilion, Devore, CA - CANCELLED 08.10.97 - Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre, Denver, CO - CANCELLED 08.12.97 - Gorge Amphitheatre, George, WA - CANCELLED 08.13.97 - Portland Meadows, Portland, OR - CANCELLED 08.15.97 - Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA - CANCELLED 08.16.97 - Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA - CANCELLED